Devils and Angels
by crzywhtgrl
Summary: Six months after Carthis Miss Parker's world is getting worse...now Jarod is along for the ride...this is one out of 2 fics i put up i redid this one
1. A Phone Call

A/N…I DO NOT OWN THE PRETENDER AND ANYBODY IN MY STORY EXCEPT DAMIEN AND ANGEL AND ANYONE ELSE WHO I DECIDE TO ADD.

The Phone Call

It's been six months since the Island of Carthis. He hadn't called her once. Nor has she got any gifts or clues. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. He just doesn't exist anymore. Which in fact was true since the Centre destroyed all of his personal records.

It was late at the Centre, everyone was long gone. Ever since learning the truth about her family she went into a shell. She never talked to Sydney or Broots only when necessary. After they found Mr. Parkers body in the Atlantic about a month ago with no scrolls Miss Parker went in to a deeper shell. Sydney tried talking to her but it was no use. She started smoking again and drinking more. Now worse then ever was her bark and her bite. All she had was her Uncle Raines or as he wanted her to call him 'Daddy'. She also had her cannibalistic twin brother. She forgot one person her baby brother who she and only she called K.T. She laughed took a shot of vodka and shook her head.

"He's not even my real brother." She said aloud and to no one in particular. She laughed harder and sipped more vodka. Then she heard her mother's voice. "Ethan." That made Miss Parker laugh harder and fall out of her chair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I share a brother with wonder boy and he hasn't called in six months." She took another sip of vodka and continued. "I'm glad you're trying to help mama but your not." She sighed and climbed back into her chair. Then the phone rang but it startled her and she jumped.

"What?" she answered with a giggle. Then she heard a voice she hadn't heard in six months.

"Hello Miss Parker." Said a too cheerful Jarod who sounded a little far away.

"Holy Shit its Jarod. How are ya buddy o' pal and you sound far away am I on speaker phone? Who else is there? Well whoever it is HI!" she said screaming and with a slur.

Jarod looked down at the phone with a confused look, shook his head, looked at his onlookers who had hands covering their mouths.

"Miss Parker are you drunk? You know that isn't good for your ulcer."

He heard more giggling then Miss Parker "Who would care about me if I died. Thanks monkey boy but I don't need you to. Nice of you to call. Buh Bye." Then he heard a click

He had a confused and stunned look on his face. He looked up at his onlookers and said "She hung up on me" in a high voice. He looked back down at the phone. Everyone was still looking at him and he continued. "I can't believe she hung up on me. She was also giggling." He looked back up at the people surrounding them and they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked in his curious voice with his adorable confused face. But a small smile was playing on his lips. It took about five minutes for everyone to sober up.

"Your face was. It was priceless J." said a fifteen year old Jimmy. Better known as Gemini. He looked at the rest of the people at the table.

His mother was on his left side and his sister was to his right. Next to his mother was his father. On the right side of his sister was Jimmy. Last but not least in between his father and brother was Ethan.

"My face was funny?" He got nods from the whole table. "Why was my face funny?"

He heard a sigh on his left side and he looked at his mother as she grabbed his hand that was on the table. "Where just joking with you sweetheart. That look you gave us was so adorable. You use to look at your father and me like that when you were little." She said with a smile.

That made him happy as a huge smile lit up his face. He learnt a lot about his past the last four months when he found his whole family. The first the thing he asked her was his age and his birthday. He found out he was forty-four and his birthday was February 2nd.

"Let's go to bed. I'll call Sydney in the morning to see what's up with Miss Parker." Said a tired looking Jarod. Again everyone nodded.


	2. Who Are Those Kids?

Next Morning….

It was quarter of eight when Sydney walked into the Centre. He went straight to his office in the Sim-Lab. He had fifteen minutes till his projects came. For the past five years secretly he's been working with projects Angelwings and Devilshorn.

They were twins and totally opposite from each other. While the boy Angel was raised with a good care giver the first ten years of his life. His sister Damien wasn't.

She was raised by Raines for the first ten years of her life. Which was hell and her name suited her. She was a little devil. The past four years the twins and Sydney bonded. The whole project was to see if twins that were separated at birth. Raised by two different care givers. With two different surroundings for the first ten years of their life. Then were reacquainted with each other, and taught by the same mentor will they turn out the same in the future.

There was nothing to do before they arrived so he sat his desk and compared their similarities and differences.

Angel was first, he thought about the boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Angel was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. He also obeyed everything Sydney said. The other best thing was he loved to please everyone.

Now he thought about Damien. She didn't look anything like her brother. She had jet black hair wit ice blue eyes. Damien was obnoxious and loud. She always spoke her mind and feelings. She was also stubborn and disobedient. And unlike her brother she didn't care what people thought about her or what they wanted from her. She is always giving the sweepers and everyone else trouble except Raines she feared him.

He laughed and shook his head. Those two children reminded him of a fifteen year old Jarod and Miss Parker. Angel was always bugging Damien with stupid tricks. Then he stopped laughing and took out two secret pictures of a fifteen year old Jarod and one of Miss Parker. Sydney looked at the pictures then looked for updated pictures of the twins. He took Jarod's and Miss Parker pictures and put them side by side. Then he took Angel's picture and put it under Jarod's and Damien under Miss Parker. He was shocked at their resemblance.

"Oh my God they didn't." he said out loud not realizing he had company.

"They didn't what Syd?" asked a very pissed looking Damien. Sydney stared at her. She had her hair down to her shoulders and her arms were crossed over her chest.

_Oh my god she looks so much like Miss Parker. How could I have missed this?_ He thought. Then he looked over at Angel. _He looks so much like Jarod it looks like he got the mole growing under his left eye. _

He was staring at them but was snapped back to reality when a pair of fingers snapped in his face. He jerked his face back and looked at Damien.

"What's the matter Syd? You look like you've seen a ghost." Damien said with a smirk.

"No D he isn't looking at a ghost he looking at the devil herself." Said Angel with a playful smile.

"Humph, what ever." She said with a wave of her hand. "Sydney what are-" she was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Excuse me Damien." Said Sydney as he was reaching over to put it on speakerphone. "This is Sydney." He answered with his old saying.

Before anyone could reply on the other line Damien screamed "Excuse me Sydney, but I think I was talking to you. The phone has more then one ring and an answering machine. Don't you think the person could've waited?" she asked with every word dripping with venom more then the one before it.

Sydney looked at the young girl smiled and said "This is Sydney."

"Hello Sydney, who was that," said a cheerful and curious Jarod.

"JAROD!" Sydney screamed. "Oh my god how are you? Where are you? How have you been? What are you doing?" he just kept shooting off question after question.

Then Jarod shouted "SYDNEY!" he laughed and shook his head. "Please Sydney one question at a time. I can't think that fast." He said with desperation

Sydney chuckled and said "You're right Jarod I'm sorry I've been worried about you it's been so long."

"Yo, Syd who the hell is that on the phone? What you aren't going to introduce us? Where not that important to you?" asked Damien. Sydney smirked obviously she learnt her English from hanging around a group of burley sweepers.

"Oh, God Damien give Sydney a break. It seems like he hasn't talked to this Jarod in a while so let's just go start our sims." Said Angel with his head down.

"Go right ahead sunshine. I'll meet you in the lab like after. I'm curious has to who Sydney is talking with." Said Damien has she sat in a chair across from his desk with a smirk on her face. She leaned back and put her feet on his desk.

"I'm sorry for my ignorance to all three of you." Sydney said with pain in his voice. How am I going to tell them?

"Sydney who are those kids your talking to? Are they pretenders Sydney? Didn't you people learn?" he could hear Jarod getting angrier "Did you steal them away from there parents to Sydney like they did with me?"

Sydney sighed "No Jarod they didn't steal them from their parents. Jarod I don't want to talk to you right now I have some refuges to take care of first. Goodbye Jarod."

And he hung up.

"Sydney don't you think that was rude to hang up one him like that?" asked a innocent looking Angel.

Damien rolled her eyes "Oh, God please you make me sick." Then she mocked his voice. "Sydney don't you think that was rude blah di blah blah blah god your so annoying brother. Come on Syd we got work to do." Sydney nodded his head in agreement

"Yes we got work to do.


	3. Meeting Miss Parker

Meeting Miss Parker

Sydney was working with the twins in the sim lab and couldn't help but stare at them and compare them to Jarod and Miss Parker. Damien is a little taller then what Miss Parker was at that age. **_She must get the height from Jarod._** Then Sydney looked at Angel he was about the same height as Jarod at that age. This is where Jarod started growing from a boy to a man and Sydney saw this in Angel now.

Angel was getting older his voice was changing and he was getting bigger since they let him start going to the gym. He stood at 5'7" and had short brown hair. He also had those soft chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't exactly Jarod's clone but you could tell they were related. Also they way they acted were similar. Angel just wanted to please Sydney and get praise.

Now Damien had to be about 5'5" with long jet black hair. She had these piercing blue eyes that were cold and empty. She walked around with her head up high and a don't fuck with me attitude. She has also been working out in the gym and has been developing a nice figure. A light smack to the side of the head pulled him from his thoughts. "HELLO! What is up your-." She was about to continue when the door opened and in stepped the Ice Queen.

"Well look like it's the circus today huh Syd?" asked Miss Parker walking in, talking about the twins. "I mean except for the fact that she just smacked you, which I might add is kind of funny you could make a lot of money Freud." She smirked the famous Parker smirk. She was wearing a suit jacket with a cranberry color blouse and a skirt to match. Damien snickered and mumbled something which only Angel heard so he jabbed her in the ribs. "What was that freak?" she spit out.

Damien looked at her with disgust. "I called you a bitch, bitch. Why don't you go back to what ever it is you idiots do?" Damien stalked over to her and got right up in her face. "I don't appreciate being called names. I'm a person just like you and Sydney." Miss Parker looked at the girl then burst into laughter.

"Your experiments are getting more bold aren't they Sydney." She stopped laughing but kept a smile on her face. She looked over at Angel and noticed he was silent and doing his work. Walking over to him she stood behind his back and bent over to see what he was working on. "At least you have one who knows to keep his mouth shut." She turned around to see Damien glaring at her. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. Damien shook her head no. "Miss Parker." Damien's expression didn't change she just shrugged.

"Leave my brother alone. He didn't do anything." Damien stood her ground but never lost the glare. Miss Parker shrugged walked over to the girl and back handed her. Damien's head snapped to the side as both Angel and Sydney looked on with shock, Damien rubbed her cheek. Miss Parker looked at Sydney. "I came to talk to you but I see you're busy. Come and get me when you're down with your toys." With that she looked down at Damien one more time and walked out. Angel rushed over to Damien "Oh my god. Are you okay?" he asked while he went to touch her cheek. She slapped his hand away and snapped. "I'm fine okay just leave me alone." With that she got back to work and Sydney looked at this and thought _What a nice way to introduce a family._


End file.
